Twas the Night
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: "How cool is it that one day you'll be giggling at 2am Christmas morning while stuffing your kid's stockings with your best friend." A future darvey Christmas fic.


"Shh, you're going to wake them up," she giggles, playfully bumping her shoulder against his.

"Your _laugh_ is going to wake them up," Harvey retorts, a shit-eating grin still on his face as he shoves more toys into the stockings.

Donna huffs beside him, her lips curled up as she makes sure no toys are visible, "And who's fault is that?"

Her husband only gives her an innocent shrug, making her roll her eyes.

"Okay, so, I think we're done?" She surveys their living room a minute later, her eyes taking in the array of presents under the Christmas tree, varying in all shapes and sizes. They may have gone a little overboard this year….

Harvey shifts beside her, a shy smile on his face, "Um, well…"

"What?" Donna tilts her head at him, already knowing his answer.

"I may have a few more… in my car." He gives her a sheepish smile.

"You spoil them, you know that?" Donna shakes he head, a laugh falling from her lips as she watches him scrambling to put on his coat and shoes.

"What, like you don't?" He gives her a knowing look before he disappears out the door into the still darkened night.

Donna chews on her lip for a moment, waiting for him to shut the door, watching him briefly out the window of their newest home before she makes a beeline to their bedroom.

By the time she returns to the living room, a bag filled with presents in her arms, she's watching him shake his head, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. "You're shameless."

"Yeah, well, right back at you, mister," she pokes him on the chest on her way to the Christmas tree, a smile on her own lips as she notes the two bags by his feet.

They work in tandem, quietly distributing the presents under the tree before adding a few more in the stockings hanging over the fireplace, officially filling each to the brim.

Crouching beside him to place one of the last presents down, Donna's head shoots up, "Wait, did you hear that?"

"What?" Harvey whispers back, their heads simultaneously glancing in the direction of the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"I just- I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it's Santa Clause," Harvey teases.

Donna rolls her eyes, "Speaking of which, you're off duty this year. It's Mike's turn to come dressed as him."

Harvey's eyes light up, "Oh, I can't wait to give him so much shit for that."

His wife slaps his chest, "You do that and he's going to use the pictures he took of you last year and send them as Christmas cards to everyone at the firm."

"He wouldn't…"

Donna peaks her tongue between her teeth, a glint in her eyes when she speaks, "I already gave him permission to do so."

Harvey's shoulders tense, "Why the hell would you-"

"Because I need to have my fun," she shrugs, giving him a cheeky smile.

He only shakes his head, catching her off guard when he tackles her to the rug covered floor the next second. A squeal of surprise leaves her lips when he's on her, a giggle she tries to suppress escaping her as his hands move over her pajama clad body.

"Harvey, stop!" She breathes out a chuckle, her cheeks already hurting from laughing due to his tickles.

"Why? I'm just having fun," he counters, though stops his movements, body still covering hers. He looks down at her flushed face, her chest rising and falling from the giggles he had elicited from her.

"What?" She breathes out, a quizzical expression on her face as he continues to stare down at her, a ghost of a grin on his lips, eyes gleaming with adoration. She swallows back at the intensity of his gaze, mentally cursing herself for still being affected by him after all these years.

"Nothing, you just- you smell like pine tree," he grins, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose, laughing when she scrunches it up in response.

Before she could reply, his lips land on hers and a sigh of content leaves her as their kiss lingers for a while.

"And you taste like peppermint," he hums when he pulls back, tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

Donna shakes her head at his antics, a warmth filling her chest as she gazes up him, hair mussed, a couple more laugh lines adorning his face. She doesn't think she's ever seen him more relaxed- more content. "You're ridiculous," she finally declares softly.

Harvey's grin widens, leaning down to kiss her when both their heads swivel to the hallway again.

Donna frowns when she sees nothing, "Okay, I _definitely_ heard something this time," she looks back up to her husband who's matching her own confused look.

Harvey's standing up in a flash then, extending a hand down to her as he helps her to her feet, the both of them wordlessly tiptoeing their way into the hallway.

Their hands clasp together in a habitual move as they inch closer to the first door to the left, slowly opening it until they can veer inside.

Mutual grins grace their features when they're greeted by the sight before them. Harvey pulls her closer to him then, winding his arm around her while placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, looks like we found the culprit," he notes, watching their youngest daughter curled up beside her older sister, both of them snuggling under a mountain of blankets and stuffed animals.

Donna chuckles, a fluttering in her stomach bubbling to the surface as she watches their daughters sleeping side by side, their twin strawberry blonde hair peaking out beneath the cactus patterned blanket.

"I guess we should count our blessings she snuck into her sister's room and didn't catch us playing Santa," Donna jokes.

Harvey hums beside her, taking a moment to watch their daughters sleeping before closing the door. They share another smile before they venture into the room on the opposite side of the hall.

"At least we didn't have to worry about this one sneaking out," Harvey observes their youngest sleeping soundly, his little body curled into himself as he sucks on a pacifier, comfortably nestled inside his elephant-themed crib.

His arms wrap around Donna, placing a kiss to the crown of her head as he holds her against his chest.

"God, remember when the other two were this tiny?"

Harvey chuckles, "Feels like ages ago but only yesterday at the same time."

Donna mirrors his mirth, "I'll never forget the look on your face when I told you I was pregnant."

"Which time?"

"Each time," she beams at the memories. She takes a moment to watch their son, his low breathing giving her a sense of calm. It still amazed her how much he looked like Harvey- his blonde hair making him a near replica to the baby pictures she had seen of her husband.

Sighing, she turns around in Harvey's arms, "Let's go back to bed. Your offsprings will wake us up in a few hours now."

"Okay, but, just one thing before that," Harvey doesn't wait for her to respond, grabbing her hand and leading them out of the nursery and into the living room again.

"Harvey what-" she stops short when he turns around abruptly, standing in front of the fireplace again, in front of the stockings. Donna tilts her head, her lips pursing, "Don't tell me you have more presents for them."

Harvey shakes his head, shoving his hand into the stocking that held her name. He brings up a squared black velvet box, a shy smile on his face as he hands it to her.

"I uh, I couldn't wait to give it to you," he shrugs, bouncing on the ball of his feet as he watches her.

"When did you manage to sneak this in there?" She inquires with a surprise tilt to her voice.

"I may have snuck out of bed while you were still sleeping."

"May have?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"I had to plan accordingly," Harvey defends with a grin.

Donna lets out a chuckle then.

"What?"

She studies the box in her hand, "I just feel like I'm in one of those cheesy jewelry Christmas commercials."

Harvey shakes his head, his body relaxing slightly at the way her lips curled up, "Just open the box, Donna," he quietly instructs.

With one more glance in his direction, she heaves out a sigh before opening the small box. Her breath hitches when the sterling silver necklace comes into view.

"You like it?" He asks softly, his lip caught between his teeth as he studies her reaction.

"I-" Donna clears her throat, taking a tentative hand to run her finger over each pendant carefully. The silver chain held three matching silver round pendants, each adorned with different birth stones, with their individual set of initials, "It's beautiful, Harvey."

When she looks up at him she knows she has tears in her eyes, watching as he steps forward to wipe away a stray tear that had landed on her cheek. She laughs at her own antics then, "Was your plan to make your wife cry on Christmas?"

Harvey chuckles, stepping forward when she hands him the necklace, turning around so he could place it on her neck. "Not exactly," he responds quietly, gently moving her copper hair out of the way before he sets the silver chain over her neck, effortlessly clasping it closed. He places a kiss to her exposed skin, feeling her shiver under his lips.

Donna turns around in his arms, placing the box she still held on top of the mantle before winding her own arms around his neck. Given their height difference, she steps on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his awaiting lips.

"I love it," she whispers against him, placing another kiss to his lips before resting her forehead to his.

"So, what do you think, Mrs. Specter? Is this Christmas beating last year's already?"

She shakes her head at the way he still chooses to call her 'Mrs. Specter' even though she didn't take his name, a smile on her lips despite, "I'd say you keep topping yourself every year, _Mr. Specter."_

Harvey grins, leaning down to slant his lips over hers again, their teeth nearly clashing in the process.


End file.
